


We did it, We won

by Sorcel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, For like 300 words, Getting Together, Hurray for the senpais, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama is quickly triggered into angsty mode lol, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcel/pseuds/Sorcel
Summary: They did it. They won. Hinata had spiked the final toss,histoss, and sealed the fate of the game in a dazzling flash of orange.ORKageyama kisses Hinata on impulse in front of everyone, overwhelmed by the fact that they just won the game. Then he panics and gets all angsty before the senpais save the day ;)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 258





	We did it, We won

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !  
> Just a quick one shot of these two oblivious dorks because I love them ;)  
> Enjoy ! :)

They did it. They won. Hinata had spiked the final toss, _his_ toss, and sealed the fate of the game in a dazzling flash of orange.

Kageyama was caught in a whirlwind of euphoria. He felt more than heard everyone and everything around him rise to a culminating point of pure elation as victory was written in golden letters above them, high but in their reach. Then he turned to Hinata and everything else abruptly faded away.

Hinata was gorgeous. He was shining like a thousand suns, glistening with sweat and happiness as he screamed his soul out for the world to hear. He turned to Kageyama and his face lit up even brighter somehow, breaking into a huge grin that could put the stars to blame.

There was a flash of orange and suddenly Hinata was right before Kageyama, his face mere inches away. Kageyama barely had the time to register what was happening before Hinata was landing into his arms, nearly toppling them over in the process. Kageyama quickly steadied their position as Hinata agilely wrapped his arms and legs around Kageyama's neck and waist.

Hinata was being obnoxiously loud, shouting words that messily combined to form sentences right in the other's face, but Kageyama couldn't care less. His head was full of Hinata's beaming smile, of the way his eyes glowed like amber and how his hair stood out like a crown of fire.

 _You're too pretty_ , Kageyama's heart chanted and to his ears it almost sounded like a plea. However Hinata was merciless in his beauty. The edges of his smile softened as he suddenly turned quiet, the golden streaks in his eyes flickering to darker shades of brown. If Hinata had been the unforgiving midday sun before, his light was now such of the morning dawn, warm and soothing as it draped Kageyama in soft hues of orange and gold.

''I'm so happy'', Hinata said in a breathless murmur that was only meant for Kageyama. He was trembling. Kageyama was too.

_We won._

They were so close now that Kageyama could feel Hinata's breath tingle over his lips, could tell the beating of Hinata's heart over his chest. _Badum, Badum, Badum._ Hinata's smile widened as the corner of his eyes crinkled in amusement.

''What's that face for, Bakayama ?'', he giggled softly. Kageyama had a million answers to that. _You're an idiot. That last spike was reckless. But we did it. I'm so happy too. You're beautiful._ But all of these were left unspoken, for Kageyama was suddenly struck with the sensation that no word could possibly match Hinata's damn pretty eyes, Hinata's intoxicating scent, Hinata's everything.

So Kageyama kissed him instead. He pressed their lips together just like Hinata had sealed the fate of the game, in one passionate movement. For a flickering second, Kageyama felt Hinata freeze in his arms before the smaller boy melted in his embrace, tightening his hold in the tenderest way possible as he pressed their bodies flush together.

_You taste like sweet fire and sunlight._

After a moment that felt like an eternity too short, they parted to gasp for air. Grey dark blue locked with golden brown and Kageyama saw the moment awe turned into realisation in Hinata's eyes just as it did in his head. And just like that the spell was broken. Their eyes widened simultaneously, Hinata's cheeks turning bright red just as Kageyama felt his own heat up.

In a sudden movement of panic, Kageyama dropped Hinata who fell on the floor, though neither his heart nor his eyes did let go of Hinata. Kageyama was abruptly all too aware of the heavy silence that had settled around them, of the many eyes that seemed to see right through his vulnerable soul. Hinata was the one to break the silence, because _of course he would._

''That was weird'', he blurted out, the look of shock on his face being replaced by a cute, confused frown. _Weird._ Kageyama felt something inside of him snap. _You mean wrong then._ One could always count on Hinata to be blunt and obnoxious and _so careless._ Careless because upon hearing those words Kageyama's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, for reasons he had just started to comprehend. Because it hadn't felt _weird_ to Kageyama. It had felt _right_ just like volleyball did. However Kageyama had learned that you couldn't play volleyball alone, just like you couldn't share your heart with someone who didn't want of it.

That thought turned the taste in his mouth to nauseating and bitter. Kageyama's chest and throat constricted, leaving no room for air nor words to bloom and his lips remained tight shut. He took a step back and tore his eyes away from Hinata, letting himself be engulfed in the thick silence that plagued their surroundings. He tried to find his way back to the elation he had felt before but his mind was now haunted with the words 'weird' and 'wrong' written in dull shades of orange and brown.

What happened after was a blur. Kageyama couldn't remember shaking hands with the opposing team nor their journey to the restaurant. He didn't notice Tsukishima's snickered 'idiots' nor Suga's attempt to reach out to him. What he did notice though was the cold absence of Hinata by his side in the bus and the way it filled him with nothing but pain and anguished thoughts.

He was finally brought back to the most of his senses when someone basically shouted his name to his face. Kageyama blinked at Tanaka, who was sitting in front of him with a disapproving scowl and his arms crossed over his chest. Daichi was right beside him, wearing a similar look on his face and Kageyama would have shivered in fear if it weren't for the half-state of numbness he was currently in.

''We've gotten rid of the others for a minute before the food arrives'', Tanaka informed.

''Now tell us why you've decided to ruin the mood with your disgruntled look'', Daichi requested and Kageyama's eyes widened as guilt suddenly clawed at his chest. Right. Lost in his own selfish world, Kageyama hadn't thought of how his behaviour would affect his teammates who wanted nothing but to celebrate. And Kageyama should also be thinking of nothing else than victory but...a playful smile and sparkling orange eyes appeared in his mind and Kageyama promptly shook his head to get rid of the images.

_Wrong._

''What's wrong ?'', Daichi inquired concernedly and Kageyama startled.

''I-'', he tried but the rest of the words wouldn't get out. _I am._ Tanaka raised an eyebrow.

''Is it about that kiss with Hinata ?'', he offered. Kageyama must have had done some sort of face then because Daichi hummed understandingly and Tanaka kept going, ''You know, it doesn't have to mean anything if that's what you're troubled with. Anyone can do pretty much anything under the influence of extreme excitement and happiness, once with Noya we-''

''Tanaka'', Daichi interrupted and Tanaka snapped his mouth shut. Kageyama was barely listening any more, his mind replaying the words 'it doesn't have to mean anything' on loop. He focused his attention back to Tanaka and Daichi when he thought he heard someone snort but their faces were devoid of any trace of amusement. Though Tanaka wasn't really looking at him. Daichi coughed.

''Kageyama, I think you should talk to Hinata about what that kiss meant to you'', he stated and Kageyama tensed up considerably. ''Trust me on this'', Daichi added with an assured smile.

''Either way'', Tanaka said as he grinned at something behind Kageyama, ''You won't have any choice''. And with that, both him and Daichi quickly stood up and before Kageyama could do anything they were rushing out of the private room the team had booked in the restaurant. Kageyama rose to his feet just as someone - _Hinata_ , of all people - was pushed inside the room while the door slammed shut behind him.

Kageyama stared. Hinata stared back. Silence uncomfortably settled between them as Kageyama mentally went through different stages of panic and heartbreak, frozen to the spot. Then Hinata - who had been fidgeting with the hem of his shirt for the past minute - took a step forward, and it took Kageyama a certain amount of will not to take a step back.

''I liked it'', Hinata blurted out. Kageyama blinked at him and that seemed to be enough for Hinata to dissolve into a blushing mess as the grip on his shirt tightened. ''I liked the kiss. A-a lot, and when I said weird I didn't mean-it wasn't only because we won. I'll do it again without a second thought !''. He was looking at Kageyama with the same determination he saved for volleyball - and bickering with him, Kageyama now realised, the idea making him feel all fuzzy on the inside for reasons he couldn't quite decipher.

''You said it was weird'', he muttered stubbornly and if it sounded weak and pathetic, Hinata didn't mention it. Instead, the smaller boy swiftly closed the remaining distance between them to flick Kageyama on the nose.

''Idiot'', he said with a frown and a pout that looked too good on him, ''I said that because it was weird to kiss in front of everyone like that. Or more like unexpected. Or-''. Kageyama pinched Hinata's rosy cheeks to shut him up.

''Dumbass'', Kageyama said and Hinata beamed at him in a way that did unruly things to his heart.

''Are we good then ?'', Hinata inquired, ''Because- _oh_ ''

''What ?'', Kageyama grunted. Hinata grinned.

''You're smiling'', he stated gleefully before jumping in Kageyama's arms. Again. However this time Kageyama wasn't ready, and he stumbled down on his butt with a giggling Hinata in his lap. Hinata's orange locks were going wild around his head as he held his shaking sides with his tiny hands.

''You're stupid'', Kageyama grumbled. Hinata stopped laughing but his grin didn't waver as he gazed down at Kageyama.

''Did _you_ like it then ? Suga and Noya said you did, but-''. Kageyama cut him off with another kiss, snaking his arms around Hinata's waist and pressing him close. When they parted, Kageyama admired the lovely shade of red dusting Hinata's cheeks and the way his eyes sparkled with unbridled affection. Then,

''I win'', Kageyama deadpanned.

''What ?!''

Kageyama smirked, ''I've initiated our two kisses''

''And so ?!', Hinata defended.

''That's 2-0 for me''

''Wh-that's not-'', Hinata started but Kageyama interrupted him with a peck on his lip.

''3-''. Hinata surged forward and clashed their lips together in a rather messy kiss, not that Kageyama cared. He felt something wet poke at his bottom lip and was about to open his mouth when a loud 'bang' resonated throughout the room, startling them both out of their kiss. They turned their heads towards the door just as the whole team barged in, Nishinoya and Tanaka coming first with actual war cries. Suga and Daichi followed, wearing equally satisfied and somewhat weary expressions.

''Now that this has been sorted out-'', Daichi started,

''-let's celebrate !'', Suga ended with an excited smile. Beside him, Asahi looked deeply relieved.

''Shou thank your favourite senpai !'', Nishinoya shouted and Hinata started showering the libero with gratitude. Kageyama nodded at Tanaka and Daichi as the rest of the team took place around the large table.

''Idiots'', Tsukishima sighed and this time Kageyama perfectly heard him. He was about to retort something when Hinata pressed two quick kisses on his cheek and temple. Kageyama decided to ignore the way Tsukishima rolled his eyes to look at Hinata, who was grinning like an idiot.

'3-3' was left unspoken between them. _I can't wait to beat you at this one_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end, thank you for reading :)  
> I may write it from Hinata's POV if anyone's interested.
> 
> Kudos and feedbacks are always appreciated, have a nice day ! <3


End file.
